


【坂张】温火

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Relationships: 坂齐喵/楼上的老张
Kudos: 1





	【坂张】温火

当老张终于点燃营火时，明月早已高悬。雨后的湿润空气氤氲泥土清香，落叶平铺一层又一层，炽热的火苗叫嚣着灼烧了黑夜繁星森林与有形无形的万象。所以为什么大老远跑到这里受罪啊，信号差得要死。坂齐喵半真半假地抱怨，坐在帐篷里摆弄着手机，光线映在脸上明了又暗，百无聊赖地折断了一根树枝。  
什么东西，好心陪你远离尘嚣嘈杂还不乐意了，不知好歹。  
滚。坂齐喵笑骂着推搡他。城郊的森林是露营的好去处不假，至少这里的星河有迹可循，百米外的公路鲜有车辆经过，蝉鸣让人恍然忆起夏日已成定局。  
微风实在正好，于是两人又默契地陷入了沉默。话说距上次双人出行确实太久，坂齐喵心知肚明，脑海里莫名其妙浮现出文艺逼这个词，转头看向老张却意外地对视，愣了一秒同时笑出声。别别别破坏气氛，我知道你说不出什么好东西。

熄火时出了点意外，老张的手指被木刺划出一道伤口，在慌忙找纸巾时被看不下去的坂齐喵一把拽入帐篷内。多大人了，还好我有先见之明。一边嘟囔着，一边借手电筒的光亮小心翼翼地将创可贴安置妥当。弄完就快点睡觉吧……  
坂齐喵突然抬起头，差点撞到老张的下巴。此时此刻，两人才后知后觉地发现，太近了。  
帐篷对于两个体型正常的成年男性太过狭小，门帘又出于保暖的目的被拉紧。灼热的呼吸打在对方的耳畔里，于静谧之夜的衬托下清晰可见。在逼仄的环境里，他们共享着几立方米的空气。  
太近了。老张晕乎乎地想，意欲打破这份暧昧，撑起身躺在属于自己的位置，飞快移动的小指意外地触碰了对方的脸颊，又灼烧一般迅速弹开。  
刹那间，黑暗降临。  
老张没有错过骤然紊乱的呼吸，连同加速的心跳声。没电了。坂齐喵似欲盖弥彰般低声说道，将手电筒随手塞进背包里，不自在地清了清嗓子。口干的感受来势汹汹，如沙尘，如潮涌，以不可阻挡之势熏红了双眼。  
啊，那就早点睡吧。  
老张背对着坂齐喵，焦灼的空气有一些无形的新生事物在缓慢酝酿。疲惫不堪的躯干陷入了舒适圈，意识渐渐被困倦沉默。将眠未眠时，身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，随后一只温热的手搭在了自己的腰上。  
老张长叹一口气，翻过身。纵使黑暗肆虐，但他知道坂齐喵的双眼不曾沉睡。呼吸声越来越近，暧昧的情愫在两人之间水乳交融。已经没有退路了。  
心跳声昭然若揭。  
恍惚间，老张想起了火。


End file.
